


Dolor

by Ali_Hatter_Fanfics (Alicia_Hatter)



Series: Sansa, Sansa rima con Myranda [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Loss of Virginity, Love/Hate, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Hatter/pseuds/Ali_Hatter_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Debe tenerlo contento. Ramsay se aburre enseguida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dolor

**Author's Note:**

> De antemano: ¡Perdón!

**Dolor**

 

—Debe tenerlo contento. —Soltó el cabello que volvía al brillante y hermoso castaño rojizo. —Ramsay se aburre enseguida.

Se sentó en el borde de la tina, teniendo en su perímetro el delgado cuerpo y los firmes pechos ya de mujer. El vapor del agua alcanzaba a acariciar su fino rostro. Ladeó la cabeza ampliando su bien marcada y falsa sonrisa, mantener esa curva en los labios era tan tedioso como doloroso. Sus manos se extendieron en los largos brazos de la niña, sus dedos se conectaron con la pálida piel a través del húmedo trapo.

Cuando sus manos palparon los abultados senos la niña se estremeció y ella disimuló la risilla que sin notarlo se escapó de entre sus dientes. En los intensos ojos azules distinguía a una rival y a una asustada muchacha rodeada de bestias. Ella era una de esas bestias, de las más feroces y cizañeras, y eso le encantaba.

—Necesita estar preparada para él. —Suspiró soltando el trapo y contorneándole con la punta de los dedos el vientre. —Muchos dicen que es una bestia en piel humana. Y créame, puedo dar testimonio de ello.

No recibía más que indiferencia como respuesta, la niña tenía los ojos perdidos quien sabe en qué mágico y encantador mundo. La condujo nuevamente a la cruda realidad al presionar las uñas en el comienzo de la pelvis, haciéndole tragar saliva de abrupto.

Avanzó con lentitud hacia el tesoro de la muchacha, raspando ligeramente la delicada piel en el proceso. Un tono rojizo invadió las mejillas de esta, los ojos se le abrieron con grandeza y los labios le temblaron.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Una trémula voz preguntó.

—Algo que usted necesita. Ahora, respire profundo, mi Lady. —Dijo sin quitar la mirada de la divertida reacción.

Calidez recibió en la entrada de la niña, sus largos dedos la frotaron consiguiendo una humedad no propia de la sofocante agua de la tina. Un gritito bailó en los labios contrarios al tiempo en que uno de sus intrépidos dedos se daba paso por la virtud de la misma.

—No, detente, duele.

La niña arqueó la espalda intentando alejarse sin éxito alguno. Le acarició las mejillas, era un toque inofensivo y reconfortante, muy poco propio en ella. Deslizando la mano a la mandíbula, se la levantó, acomodándole el rostro para que se conectara con el suyo.

—No se preocupe, la noche es larga y en ella sentirá el verdadero dolor, mi Lady. —Enarcó las cejas, acentuando cada palabra. —Respire profundo, siga mi consejo y notará que no existe tal dolor.

Le depositó un casto beso en la frente y un férreo empuje en el interior. Su uña rasgo los tejidos de la niña, rompiéndola en cientos de pedazos. La roja sangre coloreó la traslucida agua y el desesperado grito sus oídos. Las lágrimas que caían reflejaban el regodeo en sus ensanchadas pupilas.

—No llore, mi dulce Lady. —Rozándole las mejillas interrumpió el circular de las lágrimas. —Tiene que guardarse las lágrimas si quiere mantenerlo contento.


End file.
